Breaking Down
by vulcain
Summary: AU/Tak tahukah dirimu, bahwa ini adalah takdir? Aku, kau, kita. Inilah kenyataan yang harus kita terima. BREAKING DOWN. **SasufemNaru, SaiSaku**
1. Cover

**Karena cinta itu rapuh…**

-

-

"Hn, ini Naruto, pacarku."

.

"Sai, kau… kenapa menatap Naruto terus?"

.

"Tidak, Sakura… Aku hanya merasa… dia mirip seseorang—entahlah."

.

"Hoi, Teme! Jadi dia Sakura-chan? Waow, aku tak menyangka dia cantik! Untung dia sudah punya pacar!"

-

-

**Maka takdir yang menguasai…**

-

-

"Jadi kau adalah gadis itu?"

.

"Sasuke-kun… seandainya dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah cinta pertama pacarku…"

.

"Dobe, kau membuatku selalu cemas…"

.

"Kalau Teme tahu, cinta pertamaku adalah pacar sahabatnya…"

-

-

"**Karena cinta itu tak terduga…"**

-

-

"Ini salah! Perasaan ini salah! Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku, Sai! Aku kekasih Teme, sahabat pacarmu!"

.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sadar bahwa yang kucintai adalah Naruto."

.

"Kau GILA! Naruto kekasih Sasuke-kun, sahabatku! Dan kau PACARKU!"

.

"Dobe, tolong jangan menangis…"

-

-

"**Maka takdir yang melerai…"**

-

-

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA, SAKURA!?"

.

"Teme, kumohon maafkan aku!"

.

"Sakura, aku… minta maaf."

.

"AKU CAPEK, AKU KALUT! Aku juga tersiksa, Sasuke-kun…"

-

-

**Karena cinta itu rumit…**

-

-

"Sasuke-kun—hmphh"

.

"Teme! Kau—"

.

"Kau. Mencium. Kekasihku. Bastard."

.

"Tampaknya aku…mencintai sahabatku."

-

-

**Maka takdir yang memimpin…**

-

-

**B R E A K I N G D O W N**

**© vulcain**

-

-

Rated : M+

Warning : **CONTENT OF PHONOGRAPHY**! **Lemon, Lime, Violent, AU, (maybe) OOC**. Leave this fict if you're children under 18th!

Main Pairing : **Sasu[fem]Naru, SaiSaku, Sai[fem]Naru, SasuSaku**

Lenguage : **Indonesian**

Genre : **Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

**COMING SOON!**


	2. It's About Them

"Sasuke-kun! Kau terlalu ngebut! Pelankan motormu atau kita akan mati muda!" teriakan gadis berambut merah muda itu nyaris tak terdengar karena hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya.

Diliriknya arloji berwarna putih yang melingkar di tangannya.

Pukul 07.56.

Dan tentu saja, itu berarti mereka harus menghadapi Kakashi, guru pembimbing di sekolah mereka apabila empat menit lagi mereka tak sampai di sekolah.

"T-tidak, jangan dengarkan omonganku tadi! Lebih baik kita ngebut daripada telat! Kita harus cepat!"

"Hn."

—dan speedometer sepeda motor itu pun kini menunjuk angka 115.

* * *

**Breaking Down**

* * *

"Uchiha dan Haruno lagi, rupanya… masih belum puas dengan hukuman yang kuberikan kemarin, hm?" Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya itu dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Sensei, ayolah… kami hanya telambat satu menit!" katanya membela diri.

Kakashi mendengus pelan di balik maskernya sebelum menjawab pembelaan muridnya itu, "Tapi kalian selalu terlambat setiap hari," Kakashi masih tersenyum, "karena itu kalian di skors seminggu. Final, tak dapat kalian protes." katanya santai.

Dua muridnya itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang BP tersebut tanpa meminta permisi dari gurunya itu.

Dan si bocah Uchiha menyempatkan diri membanting pintu tersebut hingga berdentum keras, menimbulkan perhatian beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekitar ruang tersebut.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan muridnya itu. Seandainya mereka bukan anak jenius, mereka pastilah sudah lama ditendang dari sekolah elit ini—Konoha International High School. Bagaimanapun, keduanya sudah lama menjadi perhatian guru-guru karena kelakuan mereka yang luar biasa parah. Terlambat, bolos, berkelahi, melawan guru—err, dua yang terakhir khusus untuk murid laki-lakinya, tentu saja.

Oke, mereka memang dua murid pemegang juara umum. Tak ada yang menandingi popularitas mereka, itu kenyataan.

Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS Konoha International High School. Dengan wajahnya yang begitu rupawan, tak mengherankan popularitasnya begitu tinggi—bahkan di luar sekolah. Well, anak-anak KIHS memang diistimewakan di pergaulan remaja. Halo, siapa sih yag tidak mau berteman dengan kalangan anak jenius dan elit?

Oke, balik ke Sasuke. Selain memegang juara dua umum di KIHS, prestasi non akademiknya seperti basket, softball, musik, dan kesenian lainnya tak dapat di ragukan lagi. Sifatnya yang begitu angkuh nyatanya justru membuat fans-nya membludak jumlahnya.

Haruno Sakura, wakil utama OSIS, plus ketua ekskul bela diri putri dan pemegang medali emas olimpiade Biologi. Begitu ceria dan—dapat dikatakan sedikit—berlebihan dalam mengambil sikap, namun siapa yang peduli? Dengan posisi juara umum di KIHS dan merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh-siswi-tercantik di KIHS, tak mengherankan apabila fansboy-nya hampir setaraf dengan fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bersahabat sejak kecil, semua tahu itu. Dan persahabatan mereka murni—tak sedikit pun tergores cinta. Yeah, popularitas keduanya yang tinggi tentu saja membuat keduanya disegani siswa-siswi KHS.

Tapi dengan kebiasaan mereka—telat, bolos, dan hal lain yang menjengkelkan para guru—setiap hari, maka keduanya mendapat black-list, tentu saja.

Tapi—hei, siapa yang peduli! Popularitas mereka mengalahkan segalanya!

-

-

xXXx

**Syltherin High School, a Private School at Konoha**

**.**

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau?" Morino Ibiki, guru Matematika sekolah tersebut tampak murka melihat selembar kertas di hadapannya, "kenapa lagi-lagi nilai matematikamu 45! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya nilai matematikamu di bawah angka 70!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian memamerkan giginya, nyengir. "Well, karena aku sedang mengamati perkembangan masalah Negara Indonesia, err, itu loh, Pak, negara nomor dua terbanyak koruptor di Asia," katanya, "jadi aku bermaksud menyamakan nilai matematikaku dengan tahun kemerdekaannya…"

Ibiki tampak menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menggeram pelan, "Ikut. Aku. Ke. Ruang. BP."

—dan saat itulah Naruto berpikir lebih baik mati.

-

-

xXXx

"Jadi…, Naruto pacarmu itu anak Syltherin High School?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, "Gila, kupikir kau suka tipe cewek lembut yang pintar—upss, iya, iya, aku nggak bilang dia bodoh, deh." Sakura meringis begitu melihat wajah Sasuke tertekuk. Agak susah memang mengkritik sahabatnya itu soal selera, karena apa pun yang disukai sahabatnya, adalah yang terbaik menurutnya. Mutlak, tak boleh sedikitpun dikritik.

Tapi…anak SHS? Astaga, sekolah itu tentu saja jauh sekali tarafnya dari KIHS! Seluruh warga Konoha tahu, siapa pun yang sekolah di SHS, pastilah bukan anak yang pandai. Sekolah swasta yang berdiri tak lama setelah KIHS itu memang terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang… pikirkanlah sendiri.

"Hei," Sakura tampak sedikit kebingungan, "kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Aku menolongnya ketika ia dikejar satpam sekolahnya karena ketahuan membolos pelajaran," –dan seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya ketika ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis berambut panjang pirang itu, "saat aku bolos sekolah untuk menjengukmu yang sedang sakit sebulan yang lalu."

Sakura tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa Sasuke-nya sedang bahagia sekali saat ini. Yah, walau ia tak menyangkal ada perasaan cemburu di hatinya mengingat kini Sasuke miliknya harus terbagi dengan seseorang.

"Omong-omong," Sasuke mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kau belum mengenalkan pacarmu padaku, padahal kalian sudah bersama hampir enam bulan." Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, dia hampir selalu sibuk. Kau tahu, 'kan? Anak-anak Galactic High School hampir tak punya waktu untuk dirinya..." Sakura menghela napas, "mereka harus selalu berlatih untuk mengikuti lomba-lomba cabang kesenian."

Sasuke ikut menghela napas. Cih, pacar Sakura itu memang selalu sibuk, pikirnya dalam hati. Yeah, murid GHS memang jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang, mereka selalu sibuk. Sebagai anak didikan khusus di cabang kesenian, anak-anak GHS memang hampir tak punya waktu luang. Dan kalau dibandingkan dengan KIHS, Galactic High School nyaris setaraf dengannya. Anak-anak GHS sama elit dan pintarnya dengan KIHS, hanya saja mereka lebih diarahkan di cabang kesenian.

Sakura tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan ceria, "Bagaimana kalau kita double date?!"

Sasuke memasang raut wajah malas sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memohon, "agar kita saling mengenal pacar kita…"

Sakura memasang ekspresi memohonnya yang terbaik. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Sasuke tidak pernah tahan mendengarnya merengek.

Karena itu mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di depan Konoha Park dihari Minggu pukul 08.00.

-

-

xXXx

**Sabtu, 19.30, Kediaman Uzumaki.**

.

"Hei, Teme! Kau jangan tiduran terus! Bantu aku merapikan ini!" gadis blonde itu mengerucutkan bibir, "aku kerepotan nih!" katanya sambil menahan tumpukan buku di lemarinya agar tidak jatuh.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan memandang kekasihnya yang sedang kerepotan itu. Naruto memang sedang sibuk saat ini, ia sedang membereskan kamarnya yang memang hanya sekitar seminggu sekali dirapikan. Sebenarnya karena orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia masih menjadi murid Galactic Elementary School, ia belajar hidup sendiri mulai saat itu. Oh, tidak benar-benar sendiri, sebenarnya. Sampai ia menjadi lulusan Syltherin Meddle School—staraf dengan SMP, pelayan setia keluarga Uzumaki masih bersedia melayaninya. Namun sekarang, ia mau belajar hidup mandiri, terlebih harta peninggalan orang tuanya terus menipis.

Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke membuka matanya yang mulai terasa berat karena kantuk. Diliriknya Naruto yang sedang kerepotan, dan sedetik kemudian ia tampak tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Naruto mengenakan gaun malam tipis bewarna orange. Rambut panjang indahnya digelung ke atas, hingga tak satupun tersisa di tengkuknya. Sasuke bahkan dapat merasakan aura Naruto menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat desir-desir aneh melandai tubuh pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo yang semakin menjadi, membuatnya ingin sekali menerkam Naruto saat itu.

"BANTU AKU, BAKA!"

Sasuke langsung terhenyak mendengar teriakan Naruto. Dengan malas-malasan, dihampirinya Naruto yang saat iu masih kesulitan menahan buku-buku yang akan berjatuhan dari raknya apabila tak ia tahan.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Sasuke segera mengambil alih kesibukan Naruto. Dirapikannya buku-buku itu dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan sombongnya, "Dasar bodoh, segini saja kau tak bisa."

Naruto memelototi pacarnya itu. "Aku ini perempuan!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat polah tingkah pacarnya itu. "Usurantokachi."

Naruto mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "Fuck You!"

"I do."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, berusaha mencium bibir mungil Naruto.

"EEH! Apa-apaan kau!"

Namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, sekali lagi memaksa Naruto untuk merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibirnya. Ditekannya tubuh Naruto ke belakang, yang sedetik kemudian segera terpojok ke dinding. Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping berbalut gaun malam itu, hingga si gadis mulai terbuai dalam kelembutan Sasuke. Naluriah, Naruto menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, membuatnya lebih berani mengambil sikap. Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Mhhh—mm"

Kedua lidah mereka bertemu, saling merasakan. Menjelajah, mencari, menemukan, merasakan…dan menghisap. Lagi, dan terus berlalu.

Tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto sebelum akhirnya mulai membelai punggung Naruto yang hanya terlapisi gaun malamnya yang tipis.

"Shhh~ Teme…"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar desahan menggoda Naruto. Bibirnya segera turun ke arah leher jenjang milik Naruto dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Ah…"

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke arah rambut Sasuke, meremasnya dengan lembut ketika Sasuke mulai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di atas dadanya. "O-oh~"

Naruto terus mendesah pelan di setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, membuat Sasuke menemukan sifat jahil yang terpendam di otaknya. Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dan menyingkir begtu saja ketika Naruto mulai membuka matanya karena bingung.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke menggoda ketika dilihatnya Naruto tampak kurang senang begitu ia melepaskan diri.

Naruto dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dapat menguasai pikirannya kembali. "T-tidak, aku—"

"—kau ketagihan. Kau menikmatinya, Dobe." potong Sasuke lembut.

Dan sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, kemudian kembali menjadi ciuman panas yang intens, larut oleh gairah dan suasana yang memanas kala itu.

.

.

"Aah…, t-teme…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
